Princesa
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: La encontró en un pasillo semi iluminado, sentada en una esquina riendo y hablando animadamente por teléfono...


Genderbender!Damian

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Jason reprimió el gesto de repulsión al verse rodeado de gente mientras avanzaba, realmente le sorprendía que esa fiesta se llevara a cabo cuando la demonio de los Wayne solía celebrar sus cumpleaños de manera muy modesta con su familia y amigos no en una reunión de sociedad.

Repartió algunos saludos y sonrisas mientras la buscaba ¿se habría aburrido y huido por una ventana al desquiciarse? Probablemente. Otra cosa que se le hizo curiosa fue que toda la "familia" estaba ahí, Cass, Kate, Tim, Duke; todos excepto Dick y por lo que Babs le comento el primer Robin no llegaría. Ese sería el primer cumpleaños de Dalia sin su hermano favorito desde su resurrección.

.

.

La encontró en un pasillo semi iluminado, sentada en una esquina riendo y hablando animadamente por teléfono por un momento pensó que el primer Robin se había comunicado para disculparse por faltar al cumpleaños de su princesa pero el nombre del acróbata no fue el que pronuncio sino el de cierta chica de cabello dorado.

– ¿Segura que estas bien? –Incluso el noto la preocupación en el tono de la ahora llamada "Hit". Dalia titubeo antes de responder sabrá la oscuridad que numero de vez la misma cuestión.

–Si Mindy estoy bien, aburrida a morir pero bien –ella sonrió al escuchar el resoplido de su amiga seguido de un _"no Louis eso no se come"_. –Creo que mejor te dejo disfrutar tu noche como niñera, nos vemos mañana. ¿Necesitas algo Todd?

–No realmente solo quiero saber qué hace la princesita de Gotham sola en un rincón cuando hay toda una fiesta en su honor.

–Yo no lo llamaría exactamente una fiesta –resoplo arrugando la nariz como cuando era pequeña.

–En eso llevas razón hace falta unas cuantas explosiones y alcohol de verdad pero tampoco esta tan mal.

–Hacen falta mis amigos –medio gruño cruzando las piernas –y… y que padre no hubiera invitado a… –hizo el ademan de estar ahorcando a alguien y entendió perfectamente a quien se refería: Alexia Luthor.

Ella tenía un curioso interés por Dalia y Bruce pretendía que se volvieran amigas para acabar las hostilidades entre ambas familias, el problema era que la demonio no tragaba a la otra. Después de que le explique a su hermano mayor como torturaría a la otra heredera con una cuchara de plástico y una servilleta respira más tranquila, su teléfono suena, un mensaje; ella sonríe mientras lo lee seguramente uno de sus amigos ausentes intentando animarla. El pelirrojo se sentó a su izquierda e inmediatamente la chica se recargo contra su brazo, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio con el ruido de la fiesta llegando débilmente a sus oídos. Jason la escucho tararear con suavidad Nocturno su pieza favorita si Vivaldi no hubiera compuesto Winter. De pronto Dalia suspiro enderezándose, la miro confundido pues creyó que querría estar un poco más ahí lejos de la elite de Gotham pero ella se coloca su máscara, no el antifaz verde con el que patrulla las grises calles sino esa que usa delante de la sociedad, la políticamente correcta y educada de heredera, de señorita de finos modales.

–Vamos, seguramente se preguntan dónde estamos.

–Adelántate, necesito una dosis de nicotina.

–*–

Cuando la volvió a encontrar estaba con sus amigas de la escuela: la cartógrafa, la pirómana y la bruja amargada las cuales impedían que la odiosa hija del cabeza de foco se acercara. Eso llamo la atención de Jason, ¿porque ellas estaban ahí los amigos de su "infancia" no? Repaso el lugar tratando de encontrar un patrón o algo, las chicas de Gotham High, el huérfano pelirrojo, la nieta del arquero verde, Maya y... ¿cómo se llamaba el niño abracadabra? Ah sí, Suren. Podría decirse que estaban los que podían dar una buena impresión de la heredera Wayne, eran gente de elite y casos de caridad.

Qué curioso.

El reemplazo le hizo una seña para indicarle que quería hablar con él así que se apartaron del barullo, le sorprendía no verlo usando corbata ya que era un evento formal pero quizás por fin entendió que eso contaba más como rebeldía que bajar tres décimas su promedio.

– ¿Cómo has estado Jay?

– No me quejo ¿y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el clon?

– Bien, muy bien– _"Mas que bien"_ se dijo el de ojos cían ante la sonrisa boba que puso su hermano. – Que coincidencia que solo ellos pudieran venir ¿no? –el ave rojinegra señalo con la cabeza a la escolta de su hermanita que ahora se había agrandado.

– Mucha.

Ellos no creían en coincidencias ni casualidades mucho menos Tim, todo tenía una razón de ser así que como pensó había algo planeado ¿pero que, quien y que conseguía con eso? Estaba por preguntarle qué pasaba pero el menor negó disimuladamente con la cabeza antes de empujarlo a la sala de baile y sutilmente ordenarle bailar con Dalia ahora que un vals comenzaba.  
.

.

Bruce los había hecho tomar clases y aunque no era el mejor por lo menos sabia moverse y no quedar en ridículo. O al menos hasta hace unos años, después de su resurrección y reintegración a la sociedad no asistía con frecuencia a esos eventos mucho menos bailaba con las estiradas gotnamitas así que estaba oxidado y el hecho de que todos los estuvieran viendo comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, nunca le gusto ser blanco de críticas insulsas.

–Relájate –susurro la niña entre sus brazos. – Ignora a los demás y céntrate en la música. –

Lo intento pero sus pies se negaban a coordinar, mejor dejo que Dalia lo guiara el baile era algo sencillo para ella, después de todo su madre era una gran bailarina que le dio clases de ballet desde que pudo ponerse en pie. Quizás fue el hecho de ya no parecer un idiota con dos pies izquierdos, o el suave perfume que Dalia usaba o la calidez de su cuerpo lo que le hizo relajarse, tanto que se inclinó para murmurarle al oído algo que la hiciera reír.

Calidez. ¿Cómo podía irradiarla después de regresar de la muerte dos veces? Jason al contrario era un témpano de hielo.

La pieza termino y el de mechón blanco hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de la chica cual caballero, siguieron juntos en el balcón conversando mientras sin que lo notaran una mirada azul los observaba fijamente con desaprobación.

* * *

Pueden verlo como relación hermano/hermana o como el inicio de una historia JayDamiFem. Como quieran.

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
